Invisible Naru
by MovieVillain
Summary: Naru woke up the next day and she's turned invisible. She turned to Usagi and her Senshi for help. Can they be able to turn her back to normal? Takes place after Sailor Moon Stars.
1. Chapter 1

It's another boring, empty day for Naru as she went back home after school is over for the day. At least it's going to be a weekend for tomorrow. Looking depressed, she changed into her pajamas and went for bed.

 _Ever since Usagi has found Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako, she's been ignoring me entirely. I'm doing fine with Umino, but I miss Usagi. It's as if I'm becoming invisible to them. Maybe that's what I am to them. Invisible. Another invisible day for me tomorrow._

As she drifted to sleep, an energy beam from the sky hit her, but she is oblivious and unharmed to it.

* * *

The next day, something is different. As Naru gets up from bed, she isn't there, and that her orange pajamas took her place. It's as if she has become invisible, due to the beam that hit her last night, but her clothes remain visible. Oblivious of this, she yawned and goes to the bathroom to take a bath. It's not only until she washed herself with soap and looked in the mirror in the shower to see her empty reflection.

"What the...?!" she screamed.

She finished her bath and puts on a towel. Looking at herself in the mirror once again, she pondered on her situation.

"I'm invisible? How did this happen?"

Putting on her clothes ( **Author's Note: her outfit when appeared in one episode of Super S** ), she decided to set out of her house to look for help in this situation.

"Maybe Usagi and her friends can help, especially when they're the Sailor Senshi!" she found hope when she thought of them, especially her blonde-haired best friend. The last time she spoke to her, she gives out an enigmatic message of knowing she's Sailor Moon, and it's a good thing she didn't realize it.

Just as she is about to step out...

"Wait a minute," Naru looked at her outfit and realized something. "I'm invisible, but my outfit is still visible. Oh no. If I go out like this, everyone's gonna freak out when they see clothes moving on their like a human would! To become fully invisible, I must be naked! This is great!"

Much to her chagrin, she strips off her clothes, but with her body being invisible, this completes the invisibility effect. Looking at her empty reflection...

"What do I have to worry about? No one's going to see me naked, even though I'm technically am."

Going out of her house, she locks the door and puts a key under the mat.

* * *

In the streets of Tokyo, people are doing their usual business every day of the month. As for Naru, she isn't doing well, especially when she has to walk nude outside. On the bright side, she's invisible; therefore no one can see her naked body. If she wanted to look for Usagi, it's her house.

Going to her friend's house, she rings the doorbell, but she is nervous because she doesn't want to scare Ikuko Tsukino about a ghost answering the door, so she decided to be hide discreet when she answers.

"Hello..." the woman is about to open the door but it froze the moment she entered, putting a surprised expression on her face. "The door... froze. What's going on?"

"Hi, Mrs. Tsukino," Naru's voice spoke from thin air.

"Naru? Are you the one ringing the doorbell?"

"Yes, I am, but please don't open the door fully."

"Why?" Ikuko asked with worry.

"Because I'm sick," Naru comes up with an excuse, so that she won't look outside to see no one is at the door talking to her.

"Poor girl. Maybe I should help you get better," the purple-haired woman tried to open the door fully if it wasn't for Naru having her hands on the doorknob to prevent her from opening it fully.

"No, please! No!" the teenage girl begged. "I don't want you to open the door to see me that I'm not feeling well. Just tell me where Usagi is! Please!"

"Usagi, huh? Well, she is hanging out with her friends at a theater across town," was the response.

"Thank you, Mrs. Tsukino! I won't forget this!" Naru started running away from the door as the adult opens it fully.

"Uh, are you sure you don't need me to treat you well?" Ikuko asked with confusion.

* * *

Once again, Naru has to walk to the city without any clothes but no one is able to see her with her being invisible. At least no one is getting her attention, but she manages to avoid bumping into people.

 _Well, that really worked well._

Just as she went near the theater, Usagi and her friends are leaving the place, having finished the movie they're watching.

"So I said 'screw loose', I mean the character," Rei spoke. "And I say the character is like Usagi herself!"

Everyone laughs, expect for Usagi and Naru, who were offended by what she has to say.

"It's not funny to compare me to her!" the former argued.

"I think it is," the dark-haired girl said smugly. "She's an idiot like you. In fact, that movie is like our roles."

"Why you..."

As Usagi and Rei get on with their argument once again, Naru is watching this without them knowing.

"Here we go. Another argument coming from this two again," she whispered so they can't hear her. "Now I know how it feels to be invisible to them."

Then she realized something.

 _Wait. If I'm invisible, then maybe I can do a little bit of joking around on their expense. That way, they will notice me, especially you, Usagi._

Unknown to Usagi, her water bottle is floating above her hand and the cover opens before the contents hit Rei.

"What was that for?!" the latter grabbed the former from her shirt, looking all angry.

"What are you talking about?!" the blonde demanded.

"Don't play dumb with me, idiot!" Rei stated. "You're the one holding that water bottle for long! Which means you're the one who spilled all of that water!"

"I didn't do that, I swear!"

"But you're holding that bottle!"

While Usagi and Rei are grabbing each other's shirt and glaring angrily at one another, Naru started tying Makoto's and Minako's shoelaces together.

"Time to tie up some _loose_ ends," she said with a grin.

Next, she went for Ami as she taps her shoulder from behind. As she looks, Ami saw no one, but she feels another tap that she turned around.

"Did any of you just tapped my shoulder?" the blue-haired girl asked.

Makoto and Minako shook their heads, leaving her much confusion. As they tried to approach her, they fell down because their shoelaces were tied together.

"I think they've learned my lesson, so it's time to get serious," Naru feels satisfied of her invisible pranks, but now it's time to get their attention to help her with the situation she's having. Looking at the floor, she found a mask lying on the ground. Putting it on, she decided to pose as a monster as part of her plan. She speaks the next statement with her voice disguised to be like a monster. "Helloooo there!"

Usagi and Rei stopped their argument to see a floating mask in their direction.

"A youma!" the former exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm a youma!" Naru said while giggling at the same time. "Follow me! I'm going this way!"

She walked to a nearby alley, hoping she would get their attention.

"Girls!" Usagi proclaimed as she pulls out her trinket, and the girls did the same. "Let's transform!"

With their transformations, Naru realized the truth at last.

 _Usagi really is Sailor Moon... Amazing._

"Let's get that youma!" the Sailor Senshi proclaimed as they started running after her.

As they went to the alley, they saw the mask lying on the floor.

"Show yourself!" Sailor Mars demanded.

"Sailor Moon, please help me!" Naru pleaded.

"Naru? Is that you?" her friend asked.

"Yes, it's me. I'm right here."

In fact, Moon started to feel an invisible touch coming from her hands. She looks frightened because it looked like she's seeing a ghost.

"Don't be afraid. I'm here," Naru can only hope her plan to get her attention worked. "I'm really _here_."

As the Senshi feels her touch, there's no doubt that her best friend is really here, but she's invisible.

"Naru, you really are here," she said with a smile.

"Yes, I am here... Usagi," her friend smiled back.

Upon hearing her true name being called while she's in her Senshi form, she looks surprised.

"You know my secret?" she asked.

"Yes, I saw your transformation just now," was the response. "The truth is, I know about it for some time."

"Since when?"

"I'll tell you about it, but let's get to someplace private first. Also, bring me some clothes."

"Okay, we'll do that, right, girls?" Moon asked her team.

"Yeah, count me to help out!" Mars responded with a smile.

"Me, too!" Jupiter agreed.

"Same here," Venus also agreed.

"Count on me as well," Mercury smiled in agreement. "Let's get started!"

For the first time since the last time she talked to her friend, Naru feels happy that she got her attention while being invisible.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sailor Senshi, who are back to their civilian forms, has decided to help Naru with her situation at a nearby laboratory, and it's lucky for them it's closed for the weekend. Naru is seen sitting on a laboratory stool, and she is wearing clothes over her invisible body. She is wearing a green hair bow, orange long-sleeved shirt, dark green skirt, mint green tights, and black Mary Jane shoes. ( **Author's Note: Just to refresh your memory, this is one of her outfits in the 90s anime, mostly shown in season 1** )

"Am I the only one who find this weird?" Rei asked as she and her friends stared at the living clothes in their presence.

"To be honest, I'm too confused to say anything about it," Usagi responded to the question.

"Uh, can you guys please stop staring at me like that?" Naru is embarrassed that a sweat drop is formed near her bow to emphasize this feeling. "It's embarrassing!"

"Creepy!" the girls yelled together in surprise.

"Thanks a lot!" a cross-popping appeared near the invisible girl's bow.

"I never seen something like this happening to you," Artemis, the white cat, spoke of the matter. "It's good that you're wearing clothes so we can see you, but still..."

"How did this happen to you, my dear?" Luna, the black cat, asked.

Normally, Naru would be surprised about two talking cats in her presence, but considering how does Usagi become Sailor Moon, something like this doesn't surprise. Not even one bit.

"I don't know," the empty clothes responded. "I woke up like this."

"And you don't know how to turn back?" Luna asked again.

"Well, that's what I'm hoping you guys can help me with."

"If you ask me, you shouldn't worry about changing back," Usagi said in a serious tone before making a grin on her face. "You should use your invisibility to do some good. I mean, you can be a ninja and do stuff like sneaking off with an answer sheet for the next test I'm taking and scaring my team for saying bad things about me."

"I'm not some kind of minion you can boss me around!" Naru gets angry on those ideas and a cross-popping vein appeared near her bow to emphasize this feeling.

She stands up from her seat, becoming desperate.

"There has to be some way you can fix this! Does anyone know a remedy? I'll try anything!"

Everyone thinks over on how to solve this problem.

"I know just what to do," Rei said as she transformed into Sailor Mars.

"Really?" Naru asked with joy.

"If I use Fire Soul on you, that would burn away all traces of the magic that turned you like this." ( **Author's Note: To be honest, I got this idea from Fairy Tail episode 127 on the part where Natsu uses his fire magic on Lucy, believing to turn her back to visibility is to burn all traces of the potion that turned her invisible from her body** )

"W-What makes you think that would work?" Naru is sweating from her head in fright.

"Maybe it's just a test to see if any of our powers can turn you back to normal," Usagi said in reassurance.

"Alright, Naru, get ready to be turned back to visibility!" the dark-haired woman readies her attack.

"Don't worry, I'll use my water spell on you if this doesn't work," Ami transformed into Sailor Mercury to join in.

"Hold on!" the empty clothes started to panic. "On second thought, I'll just stay invisible!"

"Ready, go! Fire Soul!" Mars blows a fireball to her, but this doesn't turn her back to normal, only sending her running around in flames. "Maybe I should use the stronger version of my spell."

"That's quite enough!" the invisible girl yelled with burning injuries.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury sends a water attack to her in order to heal her. "Guess I should a stronger water attack."

"That's also enough!"

Naru sits back down, crying buckets literally with Artemis and Luna holding a bucket on each side.

"Come on, Naru. Don't be sad," Usagi tried to console her best friend. "We'll have you fixed up in no time."

"Good thing I have an idea in case our powers wouldn't work on her," Minako has an idea as she has a paintbrush on her hand.

"I'll try anything as long as it doesn't involve getting burnt or wet!" Naru has found hope that she stopped her tears.

"Now, it's time to give you a face paint!"

After a few seconds, Minako has finished painting the invisible girl's face, and it looks like the way she looked before she turns invisible, if only barely.

"Is this supposed to be me?" Naru looked in the mirror to see her painted face and she has mixed feelings about it. "I look like a female Quasimodo."

"Hmm, maybe I can change it to abstract art."

"Hey, I'm not an statue to be painted!" the girl exclaimed on her face being painted in abstract form. Everyone looked at her sheepishly. "You're not helping here!"

They have their different ideas in painting her face.

"Her eyebrows should just be straight," Makoto said.

"And her eyes should be curvy in my view," Minako said.

"You know what every girl needs? Sparkly eyes. That should be helpful," Usagi suggested.

"I always wanted to see you black hair," Rei also suggested. "That way, you can be just like me."

"I wanted to see her with long hair or middle hair," Ami joined in as well.

"Maybe giving white hair is helpful," Artemis also joined in.

"And face paint should be helpful like a star on her face," Luna added.

"That's enough, all of you!" Naru exclaimed as she washed off all the paint done to her face. "Can I just wear a mask or something?"

"That's a good idea, Naru," Ami like the idea.

After a few seconds, she has created a latex mask in flesh color for her head and also flesh colored gloves for her hands. Naru puts them on and she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Since only your head and hands are invisible, this should be helpful. In the meantime, put these on if you're going outside without having to take off your clothes," the smart blue-haired girl explained.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Naru leaves the laboratory, but she looks depressed.

"Usagi, she's your friend, so you should give her a pep talk to cheer her up," Luna suggested.

"Right..." Usagi agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

As she goes outside the laboratory, Naru took a seat in the park bench to have some fresh air. It's lucky for her that no one else is present, so it's safe for her to take off her gloves and mask, showing her invisible hands and head. She looked at a puddle from the ground to see her reflection, and tears come out of eyes.

"What is happening to me?" she sobbed as her empty sleeves are placed to her face.

"Naru, there you are," Usagi arrived nearby.

"Hello, Usagi," her invisible friend faces her.

"May I sit down next to you?"

"Yes, you may."

As Usagi takes a seat next to the empty clothes beside her...

"What's wrong? You look kinda down," she asked with concern.

"It's just that ever since you became Sailor Moon, you haven't got time to hang out with me anymore. It's as if I'm becoming invisible to you," Naru responded. "I didn't expect to become invisible _literally_."

"What was I thinking?" Usagi is filled with regret on this matter. "If only I were there and spending some time with you before you become like this, then..."

"Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault I became like this," her invisible friend said in reassurance before looking on to her situation. "Usagi... I don't know if I can change back."

"Don't worry. We'll find a way to fix you. If we can't, it doesn't matter. You're still my best friend, even if we haven't been seeing each other for so long. I'll stick with you until the end."

"Oh, Usagi..."

Naru threw her empty sleeves around her best friend giving her the biggest hug she ever gave. Usagi returns the hug.

"Would you like to have a sleepover with me for tonight?" the blonde suggested.

"Sure, I love to," was the response.

* * *

In Usagi's house, she successfully convinced her mother to let Naru stay for the night for their sleepover, and it's a successful attempt, especially when it comes to getting her visible to her parent after what happened in the morning. First, they took a shower together, and Usagi herself is getting used to the sight of a sponge cleaning her back.

Then they go to her bedroom where they get dressed in their respective pajamas.

"Do you feel refreshed for the night, Naru?" Usagi asked.

"With you around, I feel refreshed," the empty orange pajamas ( **Author's Note: You know, the one Naru wore when Nephrite took her out for the night before his death.** ) spoke. "You helped in making me feel visible."

They smiled to each other as she took a seat next to her.

"So, how was your adventures as Sailor Moon?" she spoke.

"Uh... great," Usagi responded. "It's too much responsibility, but I got through it."

"Yeah, that's right," Luna joined in the conversation. "Even for a crybaby like you."

"Luna!" Usagi exclaimed and blushed in embarrassment.

Even Naru herself chuckled a bit on the matter.

"Anyway, Naru..." the blonde changed the topic. "Let's talk about you finding out my secret. How?"

"It took me a while to figure it out, but I can tell that ever since you became Sailor Moon, you've been spending less time with me," the pajamas spoke.

"Sorry..."

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's okay. Maybe that's how I could tell you secret. You didn't realize it the last time I spoke with you."

"It's from when that giant crystal appeared, didn't it?"

"Yup, that's where I gave you the message, yet you didn't know it."

"Oh..."

"Anyway, enough of that. Let's enjoy our night together," Naru stands up from the bed and looked cheerful, despite her condition.

"Great idea," Usagi stands up as well.

They have a great time in their sleepover. They have snacks, shared stories, and played games. When it's time to turn in for the night, Naru slept in a sleeping bag she brought over.

In the middle of the night, she got up because she decided to have a drink of water. At least it's safe for her to get up with her pajamas visible since Usagi's relatives are still sleeping. Going over to the kitchen, she fills a glass full of water and started drinking it.

While this is happening, Shingo, Usagi's younger brother, comes to the kitchen for the same thing. As Naru noticed him, he looks surprised to see the sight of living pajamas and water visible going down to her stomach. Normally, she would be frightened at this moment, but she decided to take advantage to scare him, so that he'll forget about this event as a nightmare.

"Boo!" the pajamas spoke the word and the boy is frightened. She walks over to him, touching his face with her hands that are invisible from her empty sleeves. "By the time you woke up, you'll just think of this as a nightmare."

This is enough to scare Shingo that he lost consciousness. Naru brought him back to his bed before going to Usagi's room and continue her sleep.

"Maybe there's a way for me to become helpful with this power," she spoke before sleeping.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Naru is in the lab with the Senshi, and she's still wearing the same clothes she wore when her condition is revealed to them.

"I have a new antidote," Ami approached her with a spray. "This may sting."

In fact, the spray is too strong that it sends Naru flying a few inches away.

"Maybe I should adjust the spray," the blue-haired girl spoke.

Just then, Luna and Artemis arrive.

"Girls, we have trouble at the park," the former spoke. "We saw the culprit who turned Naru invisible."

"Who is it?" Usagi asked as she and her friends approached the cats.

"It's from a guy named Uraha," the latter spoke. "He's from the Dark Kingdom, and he's a last survivor."

"Last survivor?"

"Yes, last survivor. He fired that beam that caused your friend to become invisible as a test subject. With it, he is sure to revive the Dark Kingdom to its former glory. In fact, he started turning other invisible."

"Well, we can't let him do what he wants, right?" Usagi proclaimed.

"Yeah, that's right," Minako agreed.

"Let's transform! Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Star Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Star Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Star Power, Make Up!"

The girls transformed and left with the cats, leaving Naru to lab.

"If only I can be helpful this time..." she sighed.

* * *

In the rooftop of the laboratory, Uraha is firing his ray on various people to turn them invisible, leaving only their clothes visible.

"I can already see the sight of clothes running around," he said slyly.

"That's enough, Uraha!" Sailor Moon arrived with her team. "Turn these people back!"

"Never!" the villain proclaimed.

"Okay, guys. Let's get him!"

The fight is on with Uraha trying to fire his machine at them, but they dodged them. Sailors Mars and Venus engage him into hand-to-hand combat, in which he manages to excel at that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naru is inside, wishing she could help her best friend.

"I wish I could Usagi for this occasion," she wished while looking at herself in the mirror. She comes up with an idea. She is invisible, but her clothes are still visible. Therefore, to become fully invisible is to become nude.

She started undressing herself taking off her green hair bow, orange long-sleeved shirt, dark green skirt, black Mary Jane shoes, and mint green tights. This leaves her with only her white bra and panties, so she takes them off as well.

"Now it's time to help Usagi and the others," she said before leaving the lab.

* * *

As the fight continues...

"Sabao Spray!" Sailor Mercury cried as she sent a fog to obscure the area. Unfortunately, Uraha can see through that and lands a jab to her stomach to knock her down and getting the area clear. Grabbing her, he tossed her to Sailors Moon and Venus.

He manages to defeat them with no problem.

"Now, Sailor Moon, you and your team shall bear witness to the resurrection of the Dark Kingdom!" the villain proclaimed.

"I don't think so," Naru's voice is heard, but she is not seen.

Next thing the Senshi saw is that Uraha getting punched in the face two times before being thrown off from his machine.

"Naru, are you doing this?" Moon asked.

"That's right. Looks like you're in the bind, so this time, I'll save you," her invisible friend respond.

"Foolish girl," the villain said. "You may be invisible, but you can't fool me. After all, I turned you like this, and I can tell you're naked."

"Wicked pervert!" Naru sends a kick to his chin for that last remark to send him down to the ground.

"I'm glad she could help us this time," Moon said in a proud way.

"I agree with you on that one," Mars agreed. "After all, she got her own story this time."

"Moon Princess Halation!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

With their combined attacks, Uraha is destroyed, and so is his machine. This caused the people he turned invisible back to visible, including Naru.

"I guess that's that," Moon said with a smile.

"Did you see that, Usagi?" Naru runs up to her for a hug. "Did you see me help you this time?"

"Yes, you helped me this time, Naru. Thank you," the Senshi returned the hug.

"Um, Naru..." Moon spoke next. "We can see you, but..."

She pointed to her body and Naru noticed not only she's visible, but also naked.

"Eek!" the redhead trying in vain to cover her body. "I almost forgot. I'm naked."

"Well, this is one way to become invisible if your clothes remain visible," Mercury added. "Now that you're visible, put on some clothes."

* * *

They get back inside as Naru puts her clothes back on. She puts on her white bra and panties first before her mint green tights, dark green skirt, orange long-sleeved shirt, black Mary Jane shoes, and finally green hair bow.

She looked at her own reflection by the mirror.

"It's good to be visible again," she said in admiration of herself. "And also good to be wearing clothes."

"Yeah, you did a good job helping your best, Naru," Luna congratulated her.

"You want to hang out with us, Naru?" Usagi proposed.

"That would be great," her best friend accepted the proposal. "Makes me feel visible."

As they went out of the lab, they started spending time together with her. This is one adventure she'll never forget. At least she is now visible to Usagi, and she smiled at this.


End file.
